


Strip Basketball

by krazikrys



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Basketball, F/M, Finger Sucking, Oral Sex, Sauna, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 15:19:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18625906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krazikrys/pseuds/krazikrys
Summary: Unable to sleep one night, I head down to my local gym to go shoot some hoops, hoping to wear myself out. Finding a young man there before me shooting around takes me completely by surprise. His idea is intriguing: strip basketball. Is it going to lead to something more?





	Strip Basketball

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this piece back in 2001. I only edited it a slight bit.

It was about two o'clock in the morning. I was lying in bed, tossing and turning, trying desperately to get some sleep. I rolled over and watched the clock. 205. 206. 207. My gaze fell upon my basketball in the corner. I threw my comforter off my naked body and picked up a pair of blue shorts off the end of my full sized bed. I slid the shorts, sports bra and a tee shirt on my body, grabbed my tennis shoes and car keys and headed out to my Ford Mustang. I drove for a short while, listening to Sisqo's "Thong Song" along the way. I parked my car and opened the door, slipping my shoes on before walking across the nearly deserted parking lot. I opened the heavy glass door, waving to the bodybuilder behind the counter as I headed towards the back of the gym where the basketball court was. I heard the sound of a basketball bouncing and tennis shoes squeaking on the hardwood floor. I inched my way to the doors of the gym and peeked inside. There, I saw a young man in a grey tee shirt and dark grey shorts with auburn hair. His hair was sticking to his forehead as a thin bead of sweat formed. He had piercing blue eyes that I could see all the way across the floor. I stood back and watched him for a minute. His motions were fluid, almost dancer-like. He went up for a lay-up and the ball easily went through the hoop. As he came down to the ground and gathered the ball on the rebound, he noticed me standing in the doorway.

"Hi," he called. He had a slight Southern accent. That told me right away that he was not from Florida. He walked over towards me dribbling the ball.

"Hi," I replied, smiling. "What are you doing here at this hour? I thought no one would be around."

"I couldn't sleep," he said, stepping closer to me. He was now only three feet away from me.

"Me neither." Beneath his shirt, I couldn't make out his build, but I knew it had to be good. He had only just broken a thin sweat and was hardly out of breath.

"So you play?" he asked me, after looking me over from head to toe.

"Yeah," I whispered, blushing as his eyes swept over me.

"You up for a lil' one-on-one?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Sure."

"What's your name?" he inquired, still dribbling the basketball.

"Reah," I replied.

The man stopped dribbling the basketball, holding it in his hands. I watched as he spun it on his palms. "Reah, how interesting. My name's Brian." I grinned and nodded. "How 'bout we make this a lil' more interesting," he commented.

"How so?"

Brian placed the ball under one arm and wiped at the sweat on his forehead with the back of his hand. "Strip basketball."

I laughed. "Um, two problems I see with that. One: I don't know you and vice versa. Two: how would we do this? By points, by baskets, what?"

Brian grinned. "I'm not talking all the way; just down to the skivvies. I'm sure you've got a body hidden beneath that shirt. And I was thinking we'd go by baskets."

I blushed at the compliment. "Well thank you, but I think it would be a very short game. I played for a Division I team back in college who won the National title three years in a row, the same three years I was on varsity. I think that would make things a little unfair."

"You just think that. I think we're pretty evenly matched," he replied, passing the ball to me.

I held on to the ball momentarily, before passing it back to him. "If you think so, we can play. But I'm warning you, you'll be naked in a minute."

"We'll just see about that," he said, passing the ball back to me. "Half-court, you take out." I dribbled the ball to the half court line and passed it to Brian. He passed it back to me and I headed towards the basket. Brian and I were the same height, and when he pressed his body up against mine to block me I could feel his breath on my neck. It sent tingles down my spine. We went back and forth for a while, stealing the ball from each other, no one really taking a shot. Once I managed to get a shot off of him, the ball sailed cleanly through the net.

I smiled as he gathered the ball. "So do I get to choose?" He nodded. "Shirt," I replied. I watched as he put the ball between his knees and then reached down and pulled the grey tee shirt up over his head. His chest was smooth and slightly muscular. His arms were amazing. On his left arm, he had a tattoo, but I couldn't make out what it was. He tossed the shirt over to the sidelines and then scooped the ball out from between his knees. We headed back towards the half court line and checked the ball into play once again. I was so distracted by Brian's bare, chiseled chest that he scored on me easily.

He collected the ball and held it under one arm, placing one hand on top of the other. He grinned and simply said, "Shirt." I reached down, crossing my hands at the wrists and pulled the hem of my shirt up. The fabric came over my head and I tossed it over to the sidelines. I had on a blue sports bra, and once again, Brian's eyes traced over my body.

"So, um what are we going to do about the next shot?" I asked, knowing that if one of us scored off the other that we would have to take off our shoes. I didn't want my toes trampled on and I know Brian didn't either. Plus it was against the rules to do anything in the gym barefoot.

"We'll figure that out when we get there," said Brian as he passed me the ball. We checked the ball and he started trying to block me. I managed to keep my mind on the game, even though feeling his bare chest rub against the small of my back sent chills down my spine. After several attempts on both our parts, I made the next basket. I gathered the ball and looked at him. I watched as he walked over to the sidelines. He used his toes of one foot to slip off one shoe and then repeated the action with his other foot. He then very slowly, as if on purpose, slid off his shorts and then slid his tennis shoes back on. My eyes traced up his toned legs to the hem of his plaid boxer shorts. As my eyes moved up his body to meet his gaze, I could feel a slight wetness form between my legs as I entertained the thought of what was beneath those boxers. I passed the ball to him and watched as he walked to the half court line. I pulled my mind back to the game at hand and managed to get the ball on the rebound of a missed shot. As Brian was trying to block me, I felt the hardness of his erection. He was turned on by the game, and I had to admit that I was too. Feeling his arousal against me made my mind turn to mush and I was surprised when he stole the ball and made an easy lay-up. He gathered the ball and held it in his hands as he turned to look at me. A small smile played across my face as I headed towards the sidelines. Modesty took a hold of me, and I turned my back on Brian. I leaned over and untied my shoes. I slid them off and then moved my hands to the waistband of my shorts. I slid them to my ankles and then leaned over stepping out of them. As I stood up, I felt muscular arms snake around my waist and hot breath on my ears.

"I don't care who you are," Brian whispered ferociously in my ear. "I want you."

I turned around in his arms, wrapping my arms around his shoulders and without a second thought, planted my lips to his. His lips were tender and soft and soon I felt him prying at my lips with his tongue. I willingly obliged, tracing his tongue with my own. I felt him bring one hand around and trace over my stomach, flicking my naval ring before continuing up my body. He forced his hand under the tight elastic of my sports bra. He cupped my breast briefly before bringing his other hand to the edge of my bra and pulling upward. I raised my hands above my head as he slid the material up and off of me. I rested my hands on his shoulders as he tossed it into our ever-growing pile of clothes. His hands moved down my back as he slid his tongue once again into my mouth. As his hands reached the edge of my panties, he moved his kisses from my mouth to my neck and then my shoulder. I leaned my head on his shoulder as his hands slid further down my body. His hands graced the flesh of my rear, only because I was wearing a thong. He started kissing down my chest, lowering himself ever so slightly. I lifted my head off his shoulder and watched him as he took my right breast in his mouth and sucked on my flesh. He traced his tongue around in circles, circling ever closer to my hardened nipple. His tongue flicked the peak several times before he bit down carefully. I moaned at the sensation. He then turned his attention to my left breast and repeated the action, again enticing a moan from me. He then continued his kissing down my body. He was on his knees in front of my stomach and I laced my fingers through his auburn locks. He took my belly button ring in his mouth gently and pulled on it. He flicked it with his tongue and sucked on my flesh. He brought his hands around to my hips as he was sucking on my navel ring and tugged at the fabric of my panties pulling them down to my ankles. He stopped kissing me and I very slowly lifted my feet one at a time so he could remove my panties completely from me. 

I watched as he tossed them aside. He ran his hands up my calves and over my thighs. His hands stopped at the apex of my legs and he reached the thumb of his left hand around my leg to trace over my clit. I took in a breath quickly through clenched teeth as I felt him stop circling my clit and blow very gently on it with warm breath. I closed my eyes; again lacing my fingers through his hair as he ran one of his long slender fingers over my folds slowly as if he were searching for something. I felt him trace over my lips with his finger but continue teasing my folds. He traced over my lips a second time, and this time I involuntarily thrust my hips towards his finger, telling him I wanted him inside me. He didn't oblige but instead continued to massage my folds. After what seemed like an eternity, his finger found its way back to my entrance. Once there though, he didn't thrust into me, instead, he ran circles around my lips, causing more and more wetness to form. I counted ticks in my head, trying to figure out how much time had passed. When I reached three hundred, he stopped circling me, in fact, he stopped touching me altogether. 

My eyes flew open. Before I had a chance to look down at him, I felt two long fingers enter my body forcefully. I gasped and tightened my grip on his hair. He thrust his fingers into me very slowly at first, spreading and circling them around inside of me. He reached his thumb out and started massaging my clit at the same pace as his fingers. His fingers weren't very far inside of me, but as his pace gradually increased, so did his depth in me. I lost count of ticks in my head as he stopped thrusting and started pushing the inside of my walls with the tips of his fingers. I was somewhere around six hundred. The pace at which he was pounding against my walls increased, as did the rubbing of my clit. With both sensations filling my body, I knew it wouldn't be long before he pushed me over the edge to climax. He'd already taken, by my count, fifteen minutes to drive me there. I knew my body couldn't take much more. 

I felt his pace increase even more, which I didn't think was possible being he was already going at a maddening rate. He lifted his eyes to look at mine as I felt the muscles in my body tense. I locked gazes with him and had to force myself not to tighten my grip on his hair anymore. My body started to quiver as waves of pure ecstasy coursed through my veins. The waves reached my mind and I couldn't hold onto sanity a moment longer. My juices flowed around his fingers as I screamed his name, throwing my head back as I did. 

Brian's pace finally slowed a bit as he led me down from the precipice. Convulsions raked my body, my head was spinning and I felt as though I could hardly stand. Brian very slowly withdrew his fingers from me and I watched as he placed them in his mouth, sucking on them long and hard.

I was still shaking; coming down from my orgasm as Brian slowly got up off his knees and wrapped his arms around my waist once again. I could feel his erection pressed firmly against my stomach as he pressed his lips to mine. He opened his mouth and allowed me to taste myself as he ground his hips against me. 

As I got my strength back, I slid my hands down his body and very quickly slid his boxers off. He stepped out of them and pushed them aside with one foot. I ran my hands down his body again, starting at his shoulders and moving over his pecs and chiseled abs. My finger graced the tip of his penis, feeling the silky pre-ejac slide over my skin. I traced the length of him, gently wrapping my fingers around his hardened shaft. I started massaging his length slowly, taking his lips in my own and sucking on them. I took my time running my fingers over every centimeter of his manhood trying to commit it to memory. In my other hand, I grasped his balls, gently squeezing them. I rolled them around in my hand like Chinese Relaxation Balls, circling one way and then the other. I continued my very slow, methodical rate of massaging, all the while keeping his lips pressed firmly to mine. 

I felt him thrust his hips into my hand, begging me for more. I squeezed his shaft harder, but not faster. I pulled my lips from his and began to kiss my way down his body, lowering myself to the ground before him. My lips reached the tip of his manhood in a matter of seconds as if drawn there by a magnet. I heard a growl escape his throat as I inched my mouth around the head of his penis. I stopped just below the head to rake my teeth around him gently. His growl became a low moan. I inched my way further down his shaft taking more and more of him in my mouth. 

I swirled my tongue around him and raked my teeth over his entire length. I used both my hands to massage his balls, gently rubbing them in circles. He thrust his hips toward my mouth, trying to force me to move faster. I ignored his requests and continued my slow torture of his body. I felt his muscles in his legs tighten and he gripped the back of my head, trying to force himself deeper into my mouth. His fingers entangled themselves in my hair as I felt him come close to his own climax. I pulled away from him and got up from the floor.

"Where are you going?" he asked me pleadingly.

I leaned over and stepped into his shorts, pulling them up to my waist. I pulled his grey tee shirt over my head and then gathered the rest of the clothes in my arms. I purposefully left his boxers there on the ground. I walked down the gym floor heading towards the locker room. I turned around briefly and saw Brian standing there naked and baffled. A sexy look came across my face and I waggled my index finger at him, telling him to follow me. I turned back around walking into the locker room. I found an open locker and dumped our shoes and clothes in it. I stripped out of Brian's shorts, leaving them on the bench and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around my chest tightly. I then headed into the sauna at the end of the locker room. I left the wooden door slightly ajar, just to tell Brian where I had gone. The room was small, maybe six feet across and five feet deep. Next to the door was a bin of hot rocks and a bucket of water. I leaned over and poured a bit of water on the hot rocks to make some steam. I was just about ready to sit down on the wooden bench when I heard the door squeak open. I turned and looked at Brian. He closed and locked the door behind him and then headed towards me like a hungry wolf. 

The towel that had been wrapped around his waist fell to the floor, exposing his arousal. I let the towel wrapped around my chest slump to the floor as Brian's fingers touched my skin. His fingers slid over my waist and I pulled myself closer to him. Wrapping my arms around his neck, I planted my lips to his, forcing my tongue into his mouth. I felt the sweat starting to form on our bodies as he lowered me onto the wooden bench. He let go of me and broke our kiss to kneel between my legs. He gently pushed my legs further apart, causing my left leg to dangle off the edge of the bench. I folded my hands behind my head, watching him as he traced his finger up to my folds yet again. He pushed my lips apart and moved forward slightly so that the head of his penis was just at my opening. I thrust my hips forward, arching my back, begging him to enter me. 

"Patience my love," Brian drawled as he very slowly pushed himself forward into my body. I arched my back, letting him fill me as far as he could. As soon as he had entered me, he pulled back almost entirely out of my canal. His strokes continued like that for what seemed like forever. Slowly he'd push himself as far into me as he could and then pull right back out almost to the point of losing contact. His pace increased but in very small increments, whereas the sweat that began pouring off our bodies increased exponentially as he continued. 

He continued his strokes of the inside of my body as he lowered himself down on top of me, planting tender kisses on my shoulders, neck, and finally my lips. I began grinding my hips to his, working against him, as I found his rhythm. He groaned ferociously in my ear as I continued to thrust against him, matching him stroke for long glorious stroke. The sweat continued to pour off of us, as the room grew hotter and hotter, partially from the steam and partially from the heat we were giving off. His hair was plastered to his forehead as he started to pound faster into me, and I looked up into his gorgeous blue eyes. I leaned my head back as he kissed my neck. 

Running my fingernails down his back, I felt his muscles tighten and his pace increase even more. My own muscles were beginning to spasm, as convulsions began to ravage my body. For the second time in about an hour and a half, waves of pure joy began to ripple through my body. Brian's muscles tensed and his pace increased by about ten-fold as he grew closer and closer to orgasm. I tried to match his pace, but he was just going too fast for me, so I relaxed and let him fill me with his seed. As he was filling me, my own orgasm took hold of me and my walls clenched around him. Our bodies shook; our breath was shallow as we fought to remain in control of our senses. We moaned and groaned our approval of the other’s efforts, both calling each other's names repeatedly.

As we came down slowly from our collective orgasmic experiences, I asked him, "Am I ever going to see you again?"

"I'm sure," he replied, running the back of his hand down the middle of my chest. “You know where I work out.”


End file.
